


我们

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Summary: 彼得和哈利从地平线高中的派对场离开，来到了他们小时候玩耍的小游乐场。
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	我们

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaderose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/gifts).
  * A translation of [Only Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483574) by [Shaderose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose). 



> Sorry for the late update. Been busy at schoolwork.  
> Hope you enjoy ;)

It'll be us, It'll be us  
我们会在一起的  
And only us  
只有我们  
And what came before won't count anymore  
往事不过云烟  
Or matter. Can we try that?  
我们会在一起的

“拜拜！”  
“你俩路上小心点儿！”  
“知道啦，拜啦！”哈利回头同三位伙伴挥手道别，他们坐在地平线高中门前的台阶上，格温着一袭靓丽的蓝色礼裙，安雅一身红裙惹眼十分，迈尔斯则规规矩矩地套着黑色燕尾服。

彼得边跟上哈利的脚步边跟伙伴们道别；他差些摔跤，因为他一整晚的注意力全在他最好的朋友身上，还有他那身靓得要死的西服。尽管所有人都打扮得漂漂亮亮的，彼得也穿上了继承自本叔叔的紫色马甲和白衬衫，但哈利无疑是最耀眼的那一个；反正彼得是这样认为的。

哈利今晚穿了一件深蓝色的天鹅绒燕尾服，白如纸张的衬衫束在西服裤里，并搭配一条与之相衬的领带，好家伙，彼得才不会承认这样帅气的哈利让他心中的小鹿疯狂乱撞。那套西装服服帖帖地修衬出他的身形，大概是量身定做的（不像彼得的宽外套从肩膀上耷拉下来，皱皱巴巴的裤脚卷起了一层），深色的布料凸显了他更为明亮的双眼，在街灯和月光的映照下几乎是一种冷淡的灰色；还有他那用发胶精心梳理的黑发，原本往后梳的发型散落了几缕刘海贴在额鬓，毕竟他刚刚才从热烘烘的派对场里出来，还跟着人群上蹦下跳好几个小时，哈利随手撩了一把乱发，有点乱蓬蓬的，但在彼得眼里依旧完美得不可理喻，几乎让他忘记如何呼吸。哈利·奥斯本，从诺曼·奥斯本的魔爪下逃脱的一颗完美无瑕的钻石，简直让人不能再过心动，以致于彼得都没发现自己快撞上路边的灯柱，幸好他及时回过神来刹住了车。

哈利忍不住笑了一下，他抓住彼得的胳膊稳住了他，带着他继续向前走。“你还好吗，彼？你可没背着我偷偷喝了酒吧？”

彼得下意识想反驳，回怼几句一如既往出自帕克之口的金句，但他偏过头来看向哈利时，他撞进了那双炯炯发光的蓝眼睛；哈利上翘的眉毛似乎在微笑，好比正挂在他嘴边的如沐春风的笑容；彼得顿时舌头打结：“呃，没有吧？”

“真的吗？”哈利对此保持怀疑，但他眼里溢着关心，“你今晚有点奇怪。”

彼得只觉胃里一阵翻搅；自从和哈利坦白了蜘蛛侠身份后，他有好一段时间没再感到这么愧疚过。他揭开了自己（曾经的）最大的秘密，和坏蛋打了一场不可避免的架，一切都结束了，而两个好朋友也比之前更加亲密，情比金坚，他们保证不再对彼此隐瞒任何事情；没有秘密，谎言不再。但彼得却没能做到。

好吧，起码过去几个月里他还是信守承诺的。他能怎么办嘛！他又没办法控制自己的感觉。那天安雅和格温在实验室里问他他俩在一起多久、为什么不告诉她们的时候，彼得才彻底明白过来自己对发小的感情已经不再纯粹。彼得和女孩们聊了一阵，他倒是弄清楚了自己喜欢——爱，他爱（救命啊）哈利，而他不知道接下来该怎么办。他怎么开得了口啊？万一哈利只是把他当作好兄弟（女孩们和迈尔斯持相反意见，他们觉得哈利也对他有感觉），岂不是连朋友都做不成？彼得绝对不要再一次失去他最好的朋友，绝对不要。

但这不就出问题了吗？上一次彼得对哈利隐瞒了他的惊天大秘密差点让他俩十多年的友谊走向终结甚至反目成仇，彼得决不允许这种情况再次出现；他不能够再失去哈利了。

都到这份上了，彼得决定鼓足毕生所有勇气和胆量，勇敢地做一回彼得·帕克而不是蜘蛛侠，他给自己加油打气，跟朋友们说他今晚就表白。他本想在派对开始前表白的，结果派对都开始了跳完舞了他都没搞定。但他肯定要说的，他必须说，必须在今晚说。

“我没喝酒，真的。”彼得的目光始终落在哈利身上，他跟上好友的脚步并肩前行，他们的呼吸频率甚至都渐渐变得一致，彼得甚至听得到各自节拍相符的心跳声，只不过彼得的心要跳得快些，紧张嘛，“我没事，哈利，我说真的。”

“好吧，你没事就行。”哈利耸耸肩；他总是知道什么时候该点到为止，他也无条件信任彼得会告诉自己他需要了解的所有事情；彼得爱死这样的哈利了。哈利对他毫不动摇的百分百信任都快让彼得融化了，即使迎面扑满初夏夜晚的凉风，他都能感觉到自己脸在发烫。路上还铺着些没融化完的春末霜冻，两个人脚下踩得嘎吱作响。哈利接着说：“今晚太棒了，我都不想这么快就结束。”他的话声很轻，似叹息似低语，吐露着他羞于表达的真心话。

“我也是。”彼得小声附和说，他的心扑通扑通的，再不表白的话今晚就没机会了。他看见了不远处的小游乐场，金属滑梯在街灯照明下反着光，滑梯破破旧旧的，到处是凹陷和刮痕，毕竟用得久了。彼得站住了，“也许还没结束。”

哈利几乎同一时间停下了，与彼得如此默契，近乎是下意识的反应。哈利侧过身子皱眉看向彼得，“但是都给梅姨发过短信了，她估计还在等你回去——”

“多等一会儿没什么，她会理解的。”彼得左右看了两眼马路便冲过对街直奔游乐场，哈利笑着喊了声他的名字也紧跟着追上来。彼得笑得傻乎乎的，目光就没离开过他的好朋友，他极力想忽视心里不曾减速的扑通扑通，“你还记得这个地方吗？我们小时候天天来这儿玩。”

“当然记得。”哈利追上了他，笑着回答，“你总是趁我不注意把我推下滑梯。”

彼得不赞成地哼哼，撞了下哈利的肩膀，“对啊，因为是你先推我下去。”

“才没有！”

“就有！别不承认！”彼得吐舌头做了个鬼脸，他又往秋千走去，原本亮红色的涂漆被日光暴晒得褪成淡粉，金属链也老旧得生锈掉漆，“我爱死秋千了！”他熟练地跳上秋千座，吊杆因突然增加的重量发出嘎吱嘎吱的危险警报，彼得吓得屏住呼吸，还好这个老家伙还能拖住他。“我们也经常来荡秋千。”

“还总要比比谁能荡得更高。”哈利坐到彼得旁边的秋千上，更加小心翼翼，“比比谁荡得更远。”话里泛着莫名的伤感，而彼得非常讨厌、最讨厌哈利的这种语气了，他偏过头去看向挚友，出什么错了吗？他能安抚他让他好受点吗？

哈利没抬头看他，视线投向了夜空，纽约城上方满是云雾的天空叫人瞧不见一点星星。哈利眉角低垂，唇角下弯，眼里亮着纷飞的光点，像盛着无数浩瀚星河。他想起了以前的开心事，却让他感到难过，但在彼得眼里他依旧漂亮得无以言表，微风撩起了他的碎发。“以前的生活多简单啊。”他话声温柔，小声得几乎听不见，但彼得清晰捕捉到了那一字一句；因为彼得现在的注意力全都在这个男孩身上，他不会错过任何密语。“可以什么都不在乎，不用忙着拯救纽约，不用害怕-害怕死亡，还不到时候继承家族企业，只有——”他顿了顿，深吸了一口气，“只有单纯和天真的时光。只有……我们。”

“最后这点可没变，不是吗？”彼得试着活跃气氛，有用，哈利轻轻笑了下，彼得也跟着笑，这起码是个好的开头。

“是啊。”但这声笑来得快去得也快，哈利眼里的笑意又消失了，“我希望永远不变。”

“永远。”彼得突然坐直了，哈利也不再看着夜空转而看向他，彼得只觉心跳得更快、脑子里转得更晕了，痛苦、悲伤、失落和恐惧在他心中搅成一团，痛而麻木，但他知道该如何解决，一劳永逸地驱散这些让他不安的烦恼。他希望他的朋友们都安好，也希望接下来他要做的事不会搞砸这一切。

彼得向哈利欠身，慢慢凑过去，给了哈利足够的时间回应，或起身离开，如果哈利没这个想法，他大有机会现在就跑开。但……哈利一动不动。他盯着彼得的脸在他眼前逐渐放大、离得越来越近，甚至看得见对方扩张的瞳孔；他们的呼吸交缠在一起，鼻尖轻轻相碰，缓缓闭上的双眼止不住睫毛颤动，两双唇慢慢地、轻柔地贴向彼此，完美嵌合，宛如是同一幅拼图里相邻的两块碎片，好像他们本就天生一对。然后是哈利主动往彼得靠近，他抓住彼得的马甲领子拉向自己，侧过下巴错开来加深这个吻；彼得攀上哈利的胳膊牢牢抓住他，希望这一刻可以一直持续下去，对未来的担忧连同对过往的缅怀一齐在此刻消融于温热的触碰里。

但很快彼得就觉得肺在发疼，他最终向后退开；哈利也同时分开，哈，默契，就算是在接吻；他们抵着彼此的额头，拼命汲取着同一片空气。彼得睁开眼，却瞧见哈利早就在看着他了，那双密布灰色风暴的眼睛此刻晴朗无比，缀满夏空繁星，愉悦和满足几乎要溢出眼底，还有——希望，这让彼得胸腔一暖，雀跃得在心尖哼起了歌；灿烂的笑容在他嘴边绽开。“永远。”彼得又一遍承诺，蹭了蹭哈利的鼻尖；他听见哈利轻快悦耳的笑。

“最好是永远。”哈利故意带了点警告的意味，象征性地碰了碰彼得的鼻尖，眼里满是调笑，“你最好别亲完就拍拍屁股跑了，帕克。”

彼得大笑出声，差点往后仰倒，秋千一晃一晃，哈利也被带着晃，笑声不止。等秋千安定下来，彼得脸上发烫地望向哈利：“我才不会跑掉，绝对不会。”哈利红了脸，不好意思地别开目光，却藏不住嘴边开心的笑。

他们没有接着探讨该用什么头衔来确定这段新的关系，或是说他们之间的感情究竟变成什么样；毫无必要。他们再清楚不过，无论以后发生什么，无论遇上何种困难，他们会一起并肩作战，披荆斩棘攻克难关。这就够了。

The world falls away...  
The world falls away...  
即使世界分崩离析  
And its only us  
我们也永不分离


End file.
